


Understanding.

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nyx Lives, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Nyx and Stella come to understanding and support





	Understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> A scene mentioned in third chapter of True bride and groom. I wasn't planning on writing for True bride and groom anymore, but tin2lo and her work Testing the Worthy inspired me. Hope you like it.

Nyx was on watch, guarding their small camp, while Oracle and her sister were asleep in their tents. He was looking at the starry sky, twirling his kurikis between his fingers, lost in thought.

He and Nox Fleuret sisters successfully escaped Insomnia and began their journey to Altissia. Along the way Luna awakened Titan, so when Prince and his friends reached the Disc, he could receive the blessing. They also planned to awaken Ramuh and then, they would wait for Prince in Altissia.

Ever since they met, and as their journey progressed, Nyx found himself falling in love with Lunafreya, more and more, if it was possible.

But they couldn’t be together.

_Ever._

Because Luna was the Princess and the Oracle. And she was Noctis’ fiancée.

He… he was just Galahd immigrant and glaive.

There is no way Luna would ever accept his feelings.

The sound of footsteps snaps Nyx from his thoughts. He turns his head to the source of sound and sees Stella Nox Fleuret.

“You should be resting, Your Highness,” he says to her. ”We had a long day.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she replies, standing beside him and looking at stars as well. “You should go to sleep too. You look tired.”

“Someone has to guard the camp, Your Highness, “Nyx replies. “I must protect you and your sister, and escort you to Altissia. My exhaustion doesn’t matter.”

He sees what Princess doesn’t agree with him, but doesn’t say anything.

For a few minutes there is silence between them, before Stella asks calmly: “You love my sister, don’t you?”

Nyx flinches because of sudden question. And as he realized what Stella said, the glaive let out a chuckle.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked, not seeing point in denying since Princess figured that out.

  “A little,” she said and her smile turned sad. “I know how you feel. Because I love someone, who loves Luna, and know what my feelings are one-sided.”

“You mean the Prince?”

Stella nodded.

“Yes. I fell in love with him since our first meeting twelve years ago, “She chucked. “Althouth at the time, I didn’t know what these feelings meant.  Was too young to understand romantic love. And yet…”

“You developed crush on the Prince that grew into love as years passed,” Nyx finished for her.

Princess nodded again.

“Yes. But I was shy to speak to Noctis and he always spent time with Luna. And I’m… “Stella paused for a moment.”I’m sure, once we banish the Starscourge and defeat the Empire, they will marry. I never had the chance of Noctis loving me,” a bitter smile touched Stella’s lips.

“And there is no chance of Luna loving me,” Nyx added, chuckling bitterly. “Seems we’re in the same boat. Fools in love.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Fools in love, indeed.”

There is silence between them before Stella goes to her tent. She looked at Nyx.

“Thank you, Nyx,” she said. He looked at her in confusion. What she was thanking him for? “For listening to me. I feel… lighter, like weight left my heart.”

“You’re welcome, Princess,” Nyx said.  Stella smiled.

“Good night, Nyx.”

“Good night, Princess,” Stella nodded and entered her tent.

Nyx returned to his duty, looking at stars again and thinking about the conversation he just had with youngest Nox Fleuret.

He felt exactly the same way. After talking with Stella, he felt lighter; the weight of his feelings for Luna wasn’t so hard anymore. During conversation, they shared the pain they had bore, both feeling better after the talk.

And also…

They came to understanding and support.

 

 


End file.
